


A king knows how to love

by writeafanfiction



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi, Romance, Sex, Smut, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeafanfiction/pseuds/writeafanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark elf was found trying to sneak into the woodland realm of Mirkwood but what she didn't realise is that the gaurds is some of the best in the whole of middle-earth. Thranduil has some special punishment for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A king knows how to love

A dark night, wind blowing and the thick black clouds covering the light of the moon and stars. An elf that not many people had the chance to see. Dark elf They were never seen because they prefer to stay deep in the woods where no one, not even the bravest of warriors dared to go. They have black hair, dark eyes and dark "tanned" skin, that's where they got the name dark elf. There traditional name is /Matildra/ after their late queen. 

After she died her daughter Eliza was given the role as new queen. She wasn't happy with that title. Everyone treated her differently now, even her best friend. So tonight she needed to get away from all of that, and do what she used to do every night.

Kill

But she had pity tonight and decided to just cause mayhem in the kingdom she had been watching from high up in the trees for a long time. Mirkwood.

She had her cloak on and her weapons ready. She jumped up into the highest tree that overlooked the wall's of Mirkwood. The local elfs were just walking around and talking, unaware of her. She took out her dagger and skilfully jumped down in front of a couple and their child. She smirked and placed the dagger onto the child's neck.

"Not much meat on this one" 

She said in a deep dark voice. The mother yelled out for the gaurds. Eliza laughed a bit and she moved the dagger away. 

"Don't be so scared.....I won't hurt her....much"

She laughed and pulled her dagger back and swiped it to the child but the mother stood in front of the child. The dagger then stuck into her hip and she cried out in pain. Eliza laughed and pulled the dagger out. 

"Weak"

She said and she turned to leave but a group of gaurds stood before her. One came forward, the prince. 

"Take her to the dungeons"

He said in an angry and aggressive tone. They grabbed her and took her weapon away. She looked to the prince as she was dragged away. 

Never before had she been caught. Why now? She asked herself.

Maybe she was distracted by the prince. Never had she seen someone so handsome and yet she wanted to kill him aswell. 

The gaurds took her inside and proceeded to the dungeons, but a voice stopped them in their track's. 

The king stood behind them. His robes were shining and expensive as always. They turned so that Eliza and Thranduil faced each other. Eliza raised a brow as she saw him. His son was nothing compared to  him. His eyes were dangerous, his skin soft, and his posture demanding. 

"So your the one trying to kill my people"

He said to her. She scoffed slightly. 

"I was not trying to kill them....I just wanted to cause some mayhem" 

She said truthfully.

Thranduil looked her over. He signaled the gaurds to leave him and Eliza. They bowed before leaving. 

Eliza put her hand onto her hip and looked at him. He walked closer to her and he circulated quite close to her. He then gently began to pull her cloak off. She was now exposed so he could see her face.

"Tell me....where you come from and who you are" 

He said in a calm voice and yet it sounded so demanding.

"Well since I have no other choice.....I'm from the dark woods and my name is Eliza"

She said and looked at him who stood behind her.

He laughed gently.

"You....your not a dark elf, your skin is too pale, your eyes are such a nice green to be one of those discusting monsters" 

He said and walked to look at her face to face.

She gave him a disgusted look and she punched him across the face. 

"We are not  discusting monsters!" 

She yelled and she looked at him. Her confidence showed through everything she did, the way she stood and the way she spoke.

The king was unfazed by the blow to his face. He took a step forward and was now just centimeters away from her. Just like the other elfs she was shorter than him. 

"You are quite brave....I don't know many people who would even think of raising a hand to me" 

He whispered and looked her in the eyes. Her face was now a slight shade of pink. 

"Yeah well I'm not just anyone.....I'm the queen of the dark elfs"

She said confident.

He gave a small smile and he looked her over once again.

"Your quite young to be a queen"

He said softly and took a step back. 

She just simply smiled and kept looking at him. He gave a small sigh. 

"Follow me" 

He said and he walked to the halls. She raised her brows and she slowly followed him. He walked quite fast, or maybe her legs were too short to keep up with him. He stopped at a pair of golden doors. He opened them to a large bedroom with the biggest bed she had ever seen. 

He walked in expecting her to follow, and she did.

"Oooh I see someone is spoilt aren't we?"

She said with a small laugh. 

He couldn't help but laugh aswell. 

"You should have seen my fathers room"

He said and sat on the sofa. He pated the space beside him for her to sit. She walked to the deep green sofa and slowly she sat down keeping her distance from him.

 

 

 


End file.
